


A Different Kind of Wake Up

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Not much plot, Soft Porn, Somnophilia, horny!Cas, sleepy!dean, who wouldn't want to wake up like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is awake and needs to let go...Dean is the perfect person to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas sighed as he opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. Dean was asleep next to him, out to the world where he was wide awake. He was bored and hard and he needed some relief. 

Rolling over he took in Dean's sleeping form with a smile. The hunter was naked, the sheet resting just at the base of his spine and Cas couldn't help but pull it down to reveal the full ass he loved so much. 

With gentle fingers he traced the skin, dipping and swirling light patterns as he went. When he tired of that he grabbed and kneaded a cheek in his hand. The skin was soft and the muscles hard. 

It gave him an idea. 

Turning around he dug into his bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. Slicking a couple fingers he dipped into the crack of Dean's ass, rubbing them gently over Dean's entrance. 

When Dean didn't react he pushed one finger in, moving it around to stretch him. Dean moaned but stayed still in sleep as Cas worked him open. 

By the time he had three Dean was panting, his hips pushing back to take Cas even deeper. He was still asleep though so Cas continued. 

When Dean was stretched and hard, his leaking cock forming a wet spot under him, Cas knew it was time. 

Slicking himself up he moved to straddle Dean's hips. With one hand on the bed and the other holding Dean open he slid inside. He moved slowly, pushing in carefully so as not to hurt him. But Dean was still sleeping and completely open to him. 

When he started to move Dean became aware of something happening. His eyes flew open but Cas' presence around him calmed him. 

His eyes rolled back as he pushed back against the Angel, driving him deeper each time. When Cas hit his prostate he cried out, begging for more as he told him to go harder. Cas' thrusts sped up and soon the only sounds were their grunting breaths and slapping skin. 

With a final slam to his prostate Dean came hard, squeezing Cas until he felt the Angel spill into him. 

They collapsed together in a heap of limbs as Cas pulled his hunter close. Nuzzling his nose into Dean's damp hair they fell back asleep, sated and tired. 

His last thought before falling asleep was that he should wake Dean up like this more often.


End file.
